Ash Sangria
|kanji=アッシュ・サングリア |rōmaji=''Asshu Sanguria'' |alias='Bloodborne Enemy of Dragons' (竜世の血出怨敵, Ryūsei no Kesshutsu Onteki; Literally "Sworn Bloodborne Enemy of the Dragon Society") Terence (テレンス, Terensu) |race=Human ( ) |gender=Male |height=180cm |weight=70kg |eyes=Green (Red when influenced by Magic) |hair=Black |blood type= AB- |affiliation= Niflheim |mark location=Pelvic Region |occupation= |previous occupation= Apprentice |team=Winter Crows |partner=Nōbu Alana |base of operations= (Primary) |status=Deceased |relatives=Unnamed Parents (Assumed Deceased) Sangre (Foster Dragon Mother) Nōbu (Foster Brother) |magic=Blood Dragon Slayer Magic |weapons='Rokushin Kenzoku: Chikage' (六親眷属・血影, One's Kith and Kin: Blood Shadow) }} Ash Sangria (アッシュ・サングリア, Asshu Sanguria) is an infamous Blood Dragon Slayer who is known among as the Bloodborne Enemy of Dragons (竜世の血出怨敵, Ryūsei no Kesshutsu Onteki; Literally "Sworn Bloodborne Enemy of the Dragon Society"). He is a man who, ironically, despises and for forcing his predecessors to prostrate their inferior power towards them. His ambition is to one day recreate the society of Dragons, with the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō) standing above all of existence. Of course, he cannot complete this task alone. Therefore, given his initial encounter with Fuyuki and Nōbu, he has become a of the Niflheim. While he primarily operates in to fulfill Niflheim's desires, Ash often-times travels across the continent to progress in his ambitions. He operates under the code name Terence (テレンス, Terensu) and intends on making his plans very well known. To this end, he has become one of the individuals partaking in the Dragon Slayer Royale, specifically doing so to scout out potential talents and bring them to his side. Appearance :More Coming Soon... SangriaCap2.jpg SangriaCap1.png AshSangria3.jpg Personality Ash Sangria was a man born to the embrace of Dragons. As an individual who inherited the duty of the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō), it is evident that Ash possesses an attitude towards life that is dutiful towards his own goals and uncaring of the trivialities that normal humans regularly engage in. The existence of Ash Sangria, now regarded as the Red Eyes of Dark Blood, is simply to ascend to a greater height than all Dragons, and by extension, Dragon Slayers to have ever existed. For what purpose? To preserve the dying legacy of the Dragons. As a consequence of this duty, Ash has been noted to possess a personality that may be succinctly described as "completely out of this world", for the ambitions he aims to fulfill require an inherent level of emotion, but also, nihilism; a strange equilibrium, if you will. When one encounters Ash Sangria, regardless of the situation they are placed in, they will always notice a man who is inherently antagonistic to everyone he encounters. This antagonism is constructed through the Dragon Slayer's mannerisms, which consist of politeness placed on a cutting edge. Or, in simplistic terms, a very sardonic form of respect for virtually everyone he encounters. While the reasons behind such an odd form of reception are a mystery to most people, Nōbu has noted that Ash is in a "constant state of evaluation", meaning that the Blood Dragon Slayer is constantly on the look out for individuals who can further his own goals. As a consequence of his evaluation, Ash proceeds to either give individuals respect, or simply choose to treat them without any respect whatsoever. When engaging the latter, it appears that Ash's demeanour doesn't change at all, besides the fact that he openly engages in insulting the other party and is noted for his somewhat aggressive nature in comparison to his stoic demeanour that he is noted for. Likewise, his condescending attitude is also made very evident, especially when engaging in conversation related to Niflheim or a topic of similar relevance to Ash. Contrastingly, if one has piqued his interest — or respect — Ash ensures to speak to them with a tone of praise. While he doesn't deviate away from his standard, evaluative, nature, he does appear to occasionally add in praise whenever he deems it fitting, causing even remarkably powerful opponents to feel assured in his presence, ironic given their eventual demise. In terms of overall mannerisms, Ash is characterized by his use of honorifics whenever he addresses anybody. In particular, those who he is not acquainted with are referred to as "''-san''", whereas his superiors are often referred to as "''-sama." Despite not being the conversational type, Ash is very fluent with his words, as a consequence of his goals and can effortlessly extract information from individuals around him, particularly when raising the sensitive topic of Dragons and Dragon Slayers. While he personally admits that Nōbu does a better job, Ash is capable of doing so through completely natural means despite the length of the process, an indication to the man's adaptive abilities as well. However, as made evident by Ash's common demeanor, his preferred means of information-gathering is through intensive interrogation, a form of torture that he has developed quite precisely over his years as a Dragon Slayer and Dark Mage. One of Ash's signature traits is his utter disgust for and Dragon Slayers that do not descend from the line of the '''Blood Dragon King' (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). In fact, he willingly goes out of his way to ignore his normally pacifistic actions and fights with his full force whenever confronted with a Dragon or Dragon Slayer, despite the potential repercussions fighting the former has on his life. On many occasions, in fact, the Winter Crows are forced to intervene in confrontations Ash willingly gets himself into, something which causes Fuyuki to worry about the Dragon Slayer quite often, despite the significant level of power that he possesses. In truth, Ash's nature towards other Dragons and Dragon Slayers is a result of his ancestry; the Blood Dragon King was always scoffed as the weakest of the various elemental Dragons, which, when combined with Ash's already wrathful personality, caused him to visibly express his disdain for others of his kind, despite these individuals having done no wrong. Relationships History Weeping Blood Spreading One's Wings Soaring Legacy Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = *'Blood Bound Rebellion': A strange man, with strange powers, by the name of Rei Mokuzai requests the audience of Ash. Upon their meeting, it is revealed Rei intends to use Ash for the purposes of an elaborate seal that will forever bind him to an unexplained force. Ash, with his goals at stake, goes against the wishes of the man, leading to a battle that might change one of their fates forever... *'Banquet of Kings': His power infamous across the lands, the Blood Dragon King's protege undoubtedly has several seeking to defeat him in order to prove their own strength, as some would do in organized matches. One of these men, by the name of Genghis Breningoch, had caught rumors whispered in the wind about Ash's prowess and sought him out. However, unbeknownst to the man and his current enemy, Ash seeks to exploit the two Dragon Slayers for his own devices. Having interrupted in their battle, the outcome to this epic collision is left to both power and fate... Dragon Slayer Royale *'Bloody Sea of Dragons': |-| Roleplays = |-| Equipment Rokushin Kenzoku: Chikage (六親眷属・血影, One's Kith and Kin: Blood Shadow) Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities : Ash is an extremely competent hand to hand combatant, whose prowess combined with his innate physical attributes gives him an extreme cutting edge in battle; literally. Ash’s overall form within combat appears to be very elegant. He maneuvers his entire body weight in order to accentuate the force of a single limb, such as shifting his waist at the same time as launching his fist towards his opponent, using the momentum behind these motions as a means to overwhelm his opponent with sequential, swift strikes that appear as mere blurs to the untrained eye. Although surprising for one of his origin — a Dragon Slayer — the man’s fighting style is by no means violent or aggressive. He is very calm in the face of adversity, remaining stationary, yet closed in front of his enemies. All blows are retaliated smoothly with the power behind his arms, the subtle twists of his wrists and the strength of his resolve. This prowess stems from Ash’s keen senses, enabling him to quickly perceive and analyse an opponent’s overall manner of fighting; his particular focus lies in both their physical ability and level of aggression. At the point where he manages to ascertain these, Ash will begin to climb onto the aggressive, employing the level of force necessary to both subdue his enemy, but also overwhelm them to the point where they will not fight back against him regardless of their sense of duty. As previously stated, Ash's overall fighting style is calm and collected; he generally uses swift but accurate motions with his hands in order to visualize a stabbing effect, something which causes most of his enemies to be incapable of timing proper evasive assaults, generally leaving them with mild injuries after every attack. As well as this, Ash likes to use slashing motions with his arm, using a knife-hand to enhance his overall strength by concentrating it to a certain point, and then releasing it as a bladed edge of sorts. Furthermore, Ash also demonstrates a high level of prowess in kicking; once again using high-speed movements to accentuate his precision-based fighting style, generally targeting the abdomen for concentrated strikes that can incapacitate an opponent in one go. A particularly noticeable aspect of Ash's martial prowess is his defensive capabilities. Ash dodges at the very last second possible, therefore minimizing the strain required to move large distances. As well as this, he is capable of reacting quickly to most situations, blocking an attack with his bare hands, generally, or even using his knees to parry attacks his hands can't reach. Furthermore, he can use this to his advantage, slithering like a snake through his enemies' attacks and countering with enough force to send them aback, causing them to have to retry any assault they made. : Ash possesses a highly developed level of skill within the art of swordsmanship. As he holds an heirloom that takes the appearance of a sword, Ash was noted to have been forced to bring his level of skill to the point it is at currently. In a manner similar to his unarmed combat, Ash possesses a highly nuanced, elegant and calm way of fighting with his blade. His motions are soft, only using the minimum amount of effort for maximum impact, as made clear by his use of relaxed horizontal strikes at almost all occasions. Though he generally prefers to use his hands, his swordsmanship is almost thought to be an extension of it; albeit, in this regard, people are actually quite incorrect. This is due to the nature of his swordsmanship changing dependent on the threat level he is facing. When facing an enemy slightly beyond his standard capabilities, he transitions to the use of fluid swordsmanship. This style comprises of his feet slightly shuffling to an opponent's attack before diverting to cut his opponent with a single, powerful strike. In addition, this style involves subtle evasion and a very calm mind to employ effectively. Therefore, utilizing this against several people is advisable for Ash, as the weaker the individual, the less mental strain is placed upon Ash. Upon fighting an opponent of considerable strength, Ash immediately resorts to the use of high-speed swordsmanship that boasts an elegant flair. Ash demonstrates the capability to strike at phenomenal speeds and at a variety of angles with a high level of ease and proficiency, specifically through altering the movement of his wrists repetitively to catch an enemy off-guard. In particular, Ash is noted for his ability to draw the sword at a rapid rate. This rapid unsheathing and sheathing the sword, when combined with his quick, almost jagged movement, allows him to strike multiple times with great strength placed behind his attacks. This deceptive form of fighting is extremely offensive and requires no defense on Ash's part, for the constant slew of attacks makes it extremely difficult to find even a single opening. Although, if a combatant of significant prowess is able to exploit this opening, then the circumstances can be turned against Ash quite easily. Blood Dragon King's Style (血竜王の型, Chiryūō no Kata): Immense Speed: Beyond any of his physical attributes, Ash is mostly known for his flawless speed. Due to his training as a Dragon Slayer, it is undeniable that, among the various physical attributes that he has trained with, his speed is at the forefront of his abilities. Ash's raw speed is noted to be far above that of average humans due to the level of physical conditioning he has had to go through. He manages to move a considerable amount of distance within a single leap, causing his entire body to briefly shimmer as he returns to a single location. Despite falling short of individuals who utilize speed-enhancement magic in order to increase their base speed, it is undeniable that Ash manages to overwhelm most combatants through his base speed alone, pushing them to their limits as he makes use of his maneuverability to place himself accurately in battle or evade high-speed assaults that most mages would be forced to take head-on. Besides his tremendous maneuverability, Ash also displays the ability to utilize his other limbs at very high speed, as evident in his martial prowess. He can make use of powerful kicks, arm thrusts and even sword strikes while leaving a blur behind. However, his most notorious use of his high speed lies in the rapidness of his mobility. Even when injured or placed in a certain position, Ash manages to rapidly change direction without any sort of interruption to his flow, overwhelming his enemy with the sheer number of directions he may attack from, especially when he's using his sword or long-ranged spells, striking multiple times within a second to entirely eradicate any opposition he may be facing. Enhanced Strength and Durability: As expected of a Dragon Slayer, Ash possesses a quantity of strength that lies far above the average human or mage. While not superhuman by any means, he has shown the ability to cripple his enemies with only a few strikes, leaving visible scars from simple karate chops, for example. When enhanced through his magical power, his hands possess the power to clash with blades with no damage to themselves and, to some extent, can overpower blades with standard properties after a considerable period of time. Given that he can deal so much damage, Ash can appropriately take a similar amount of damage with no real concern to his wellbeing. Furthermore, given that he possesses magic that enables him to wrest control over his own blood flow, it is very difficult to deal life-threatening injuries to one such as Ash. Heightened Reflexes: Keen Intellect: *'Heightened Magical Knowledge': *'Highly Perceptive Combatant': Magical Abilities : *'Monstrous Magical Aura': Blood Dragon Slayer Magic Blood Dragon Slayer Magic (血の滅竜魔法, Chi no Metsuryū Mahō) as the name indicates, is a of the category. It is a long-lost art that, even among its brethren , is one that most are completely unaware of due to being thrown into obscurity following the death of the Blood Dragon population. However, he who remained was the Blood Dragon King (血竜の王, Chiryū no Ō). The greatest of his species, the Blood Dragon King – regrettably – abandoned his pride and fled into the depths of , witnessing the rampant destruction of his species from afar. Following the conclusion of the conflict, the Blood Dragon King was encountered by a child, abandoned at sea onto the island and left to die. He adopted the child and saw potential: potential to fulfil the wishes of repopulating the world with Dragons and once again returning to the former glory that the Dragons had basked in. As a result of this decision, the duty of the Blood Dragon King has been passed down through the generations, with each successive Dragon only holding one goal: to reclaim the glory of all Dragon Kings. The Blood Dragon Slayer Magic is a Magic of great cruelty and yet, weakness. It forces humans to bear drastic alterations within their body to obtain the power to fulfil their desires. The resulting changes, however, lead to extraordinary power being granted to the user. The entirety of one's supply of blood becomes no more than an externalized limb that Ash may manipulate in any manner possible, giving him extreme liberty to overcome his opponents. In saying that, the most outstanding fact about Blood Dragon Slayer Magic lies in its incredibly niched specializations. Although Blood is surely a natural element, it is a natural element that exists almost solely within the confines of a living body. Therefore, all of its parameters – when compared to others – are truly inferior. Yet this innate weakness brings about complete dominance over the element in question, making it impossible to govern over Ash's blood, for his body simply refuses to give permission. In fact, the nature of this dominance is so great that his blood cannot be used as a fuel for Dual Element Dragon Slayer Magic for other Dragon Slayers, for the blood would reject their body and begin to cause severe strain to the individual's body in question. Blood Dragon Slayer Magic enables the wielder to completely manipulate the blood within one's body. This ability is primarily expressed as the ability to manipulate blood already circulating across the body. From using the blood as ammunition for powerful waves, creating net-like constructs and even combining it with magic to create crimson blasts of energy, Ash is capable of doing all of this with extreme ease. His skill has ascended to the point where it has become nothing more than a fluid process of the blood altering its structure from one to another in order to suit Ash's desires. Although this is its primary offensive ability, it is by no means the only application of this arcane art. One of the most defining characteristics of an individual using Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, after all, is the extraordinary support network established within the Slayer themselves. Among these feats are the ability to reinforce the hardness of his skin, reinforce his sensory perception and even enable him to replenish his wounds in the midst of battle. These varied applications enable the Dragon Slayer to fight against virtually any of his enemies without resorting to strictly offensive powers. While the Magic possesses a slew of active abilities, some of its greatest advantages are conferred through it passive attributes. The first of these is the enhanced production of blood through the , allowing his body to adapt to the excessive use of blood within his abilities. In addition, the solvent properties of his blood appear to be far greater than any ordinary solvent, overcoming virtually any issues with the ingestion of foreign blood into his body. In fact, his blood enables him to consume elements such as Fire, Water and the like. However, it does not provide him any sort of nutrition or extra power. Moreover, it is almost completely immune to conventional blood poisoning. In fact, the sheer nature of the in his body makes most bacteria and viruses completely negligent against him, as they act upon threats with superb speed, forming and combating infection with no command from Ash's part. Moreover, his body is capable of extreme feats of . Even against the vast temperatures of an (immature) Genghis Breningoch and Damon D. Draco, he managed to keep his powers fully functional and effective, despite most humans being forced to begin melting at that degree of power, a sheer indication to the level of regulation his body undergoes.Meeting of Titans: Rebel Versus King Finally, Ash's ability to act recklessly in battle is amplified through his body's heightened blood clotting process, allowing him to quickly close minor wounds and even actively suppress the pain and blood loss from greater wounds, all so that he can dominate and destroy any enemy he seeks. It is the result of such powers that Ash is described as the Bloodborne Enemy of Dragons (竜世の血出怨敵, Ryūsei no Kesshutsu Onteki; Literally "Sworn Bloodborne Enemy of the Dragon Society"), for abilities that are so foreign to other Dragons and Dragon Slayers make battle against him a futile endeavor for the weak. *'Blood Dragon's Roar' (血竜の咆哮 Chiryū no Hōkō): The Dragon's Roar is a fearsome weapon among all Dragons. It is nearly the embodiment of their very reputation. For some it is a that incinerates everything in contact, for others it may be a from the heavens. For a Blood Dragon King, however, it is something else entirely. Blood is the composition of a Blood Dragon, the very fuel they require in order to live. For them to expel a copious amount of blood in such a manner would be akin to killing themselves, would it not? For this reason, Blood Dragon Kings have altered their physiology to the point where there exists a separate artery that flows blood to the throat. As their protegé, Blood Dragon Slayers eventually develop that very trait. With the release of magical energy throughout his body, the Blood Dragon Slayer releases the wall barricading the flow of blood to the artery. The heart beats and it sends out a stream of blood through the artery, pressure accumulating as its proceeds to shorten in diameter and circumference. At the point where it reaches Ash's throat, he expels it with great speed. A single pulse of blood-red magic ripples outwards from his body before the blood is expelled as a bloodbath unlike any have ever seen. Its density and drowns the enemy in an inescapable fluid, leaving them struggling in despair. On top of that, the oxygen within the blood ultimately causes . Even should they survive the bloodbath, their weakness following its departure would leave Ash with the perfect opportunity to kill them. Truthfully a deadly technique that realizes the full potential of a Blood Dragon's powers. *'Blood Dragon's Capillary Net' (血竜の毛管網, Chiryū no Mōkanami): While a Dragon might be renowned for the hardness of its scales, as they should, the Blood Dragon King is remarkably different from the rest of its brethren in that the majority of its scales are surprisingly soft. The nature of the Blood Dragon King's body is truly a representative of blood, which is clearly fluid and malleable. In accordance, the Blood Dragon's Capillary Net is a spell that is ingrained into Blood Dragon Slayers through altering their skin composition. At any point in time, Ash's skin may suddenly rip apart and sent out bloody constructs with the intention of entrapping his enemy in a net of blood. Of course, while such techniques would conventionally place the user at risk, the Blood Dragon King does not make such foolish mistakes. The blood in question is attached to his body and follows the mental commands of its conjurer: in other words, it is no less than a limb when active. The blood hardens, softens and dances around his enemy until there is no more escape. Like a spider weaving its web, all that is left for Ash to do is consume his prey. *'Blood Dragon's Claw' (血竜の爪, Chiryū no Tsume): A Dragon is a gigantic mass of magical energy taken sentience, living and breathing within a physical container. One of it's most frightening features are the claws it uses to dismember its prey. A Blood Dragon King's claws are of particular note. Unlike other skeletal structures of the Blood Dragon, the claw is one that has a particular opening in its bone in order to allow exchange of blood into it. Of course, the end product of such a change is a constant surge of power towards his claws. It is a passively offensive spell that has eventually progressed to the point where his entire skeletal system can now be circulated with a flow of magically enhanced blood. The product of this is that all of his motions can release a torrent of crimson energy towards his enemies, massacring most of the chances his enemies have of successfully evading his assaults. The energy that appears from Ash's body tends to vary in size and strength. While it is often at the same level as a thin crescent of energy in terms of strength, Ash is known to readily manipulate the shape in order to create a perfect mixture of offense and defense. While the crimson energy is not purely blood, Ash reveals that it is the combination of the excess magic flowing in through his body's openings. It is according to this mixture of energy and blood that Ash is able to so freely manipulate the energy that is released from his body, a feat no ordinary Mage can acclaim to performing. Moreover, Ash's blade is formed with the same intention in mind, thus enabling the Blood Dragon Slayer to greatly increase his range in the midst of combat, normally bewildering his enemies. The exact power and versatility of the Blood Dragon's Claw was demonstrated aptly against Genghis Breningoch and Damon D. Draco, where he managed to perform a wide variety of impressive feats. He managed to intercept two very powerful attacks from both combatants while his hands were enshrouded in the energy, enabling him to prevent any injuries to his being; he utilized the energy as a formed spear he regarded as a Tooth (歯, Ha) to utilize attacks at longer range, and even managed to upturn great waves of snow from the wakes of his claw-imbued sword strikes, causing caution for both significantly powerful opponents.Meeting of Titans: Rebel Versus King *'Blood Dragon's Clotting' (血竜の凝固 Chiryū no Gyōko): While a Blood Dragon King's skin is naturally malleable, the extent to which the Blood Dragon can manipulate their body by no means limits them to this classification. Through infusing their skin with magically empowered blood, a Blood Dragon King can harden their skin exponentially to the point where even powerful magic, such as , is completely dismissed by the user. The reason for this... *'Blood Dragon's Eyes' (血竜の目, Chiryū no Me): *'Blood Dragon's Shedding' (血竜の脱皮 Chiryū no Dappa): *'Blood Dragon's Spade' (血竜の鋤, Chiryū no Suki): *'Blood Dragon's Wings' (血竜の翼, Chiryū no Tsubasa): Advanced Teachings Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The greatest techniques of a Dragon and its protégé: at least, those that don't destroy them in the process. These techniques glorify the conceptual existence of Blood Dragons to other beings: monsters of carnage, deception and arrogance. Frankly speaking, the assumptions regarding Blood Dragons is by no means incorrect. From the first Blood Dragon King down to his most recent representative, each of these beings have shared these characteristics. For this reason, it is only fair that they are arts that, much like the rest of the Blood Dragon Slayer's reservoir, are almost effortless to execute, albeit costly. *'Bloodline Inheritance: Conquering Crimson Consumption' (出自の相続・征紅消費, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Seiku Shōhi): *'Bloodline Inheritance: Royal Racial Revolution' (出自の相続・王人種変革, Shutsuji no Sōzoku: Ōjinshu Henkaku): A Blood Dragon King is unique among his brethren in that his body and Magic is truly malleable. There are no limits to what a Blood Dragon King can order his power to do. While this is generally externalized, the true depths of a Blood Dragon King enables him to command over his power internally. The end result of this is that his body, Magic and even his voice and parameters are no more than puppets he can manipulate to fulfill any of his requirements. The exact mechanisms behind the technique haven't been disclosed, however, Ash has managed to completely disguise his physical appearance, magical power, voice and even his physical attributes in order to create the disguise known as Terence for the Dragon Slayer Royale. While ultimately this use of power limits the level of strength he can use at any time, it still enables him to fight at a level of an elite Mage, if not due to the man's incredible skills on his lonesome. Dragon Slayer's Ultimate Art (滅竜極義, Metsuryū Gokugi): *'Tears of Blood' (血の涙, Chi no Namida): Dragon Force (竜の力, ドラゴンフォース, Doragon Fōsu): Quotes *(To Rei Mokuzai) "Don't be foolish, Rei Mokuzai. Your strength has marginally increased...but that is the greatest issue. Strength is not power. Power should be ''yours. To resort to a Demon's power has made your own significantly more underwhelming. Understand this: I won't dare accept any request from someone who does not use their own power!"Blood Bound Rebellion *(To Damon D. Draco and Genghis Breningoch) "''Greetings, Dragon Slayers. I am who you might recognize as the Blood Dragon King's apprentice...Ash Sangria. I have come to invite the both of you to my cause; to create a legacy for the Dragons that will last an eternity...by becoming Dragons ourselves. However, should you fail to see reason...I will have to cut you down, lest you interfere with my plans for this world."Meeting of Titans: Rebel Versus King Trivia Behind the Scenes *Ash's appearance is based off Ulquiorra Cifer from the popular Shōnen JUMP series, BLEACH. *Thanks goes to fellow admin, Darkrai, for the coloring of Ulquiorra's eyes within his "Red Eye of Dark Blood" picture. Development References Category:Male Category:Males Category:Dark Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:1st Generation Dragon Slayer Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Caster-Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Lost Magic User Category:Martial Artist Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Winter Crows Category:Niflheim